The Hidden Darkness
by Cotto
Summary: Dawn Marie Summers makes a deal she should never ever make, with tragic consequences for Chloe Sullivan. In the process, Dawn becomes a willing agent of the real monster of BtVS/AtS: the First Evil- a being known in another series as "Count Iblis". Trigger Warning: sexual assault.


**The Hidden Darkness.**

 _ **By James Carmody.**_

 **Disclaimer:** _I own neither Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel the Series nor Smallville, they belong to their respective owners, neither of which is me. I forgo any financial claim to this story now and forever. I own only the plotline._

 **Characters:** _Chloe (Smallville), Dawn Marie Summers, Xander Harris, the First Evil, Lilah Morgan, Lake Stevens, various other characters._

 **Pairing(s):** _Dawn/Chloe (abuse), Xander/Dawn (romantic), First Evil/Dawn (colleagues of a sort)._

 **Genre(s):** _Supernatural, Horror, Crime, Mystery (or more like it: "Supernatural Crime, and Horror")._

 **Summary:** _Dawn Marie Summers makes a deal she should never ever make, with tragic consequences for Chloe Sullivan. In the process, Dawn becomes a willing agent of the_ _real_ _monster of BtVS/AtS: the First Evil- a being known in another series as "Count Iblis". Trigger Warning: sexual assault._

 **Author's Story Notes:** _I'd like to thank TalekJamesSG1 for his suggestion of this storyline, and I hope he enjoys the story that came out of his suggestion to me to write some time ago._

 _Temptation will be shown like so_ -(text)- _whereas telepathy by humans (Prayer) will be shown as such_ [text] _._

 _I invite all readers to review/comment, and to ask me any questions you may have, as well as to answer the questions I leave for the audience in the story via email or private message depending on the site's capacities- please enjoy this dark storyline._

 _Oh, and the author does NOT condone the behavior, the dark behavior is merely for the purpose of the storyline to be advanced._

 _And there_ _will_ _be dark behavior, truly dark indeed!_

 _The story begins in the comics, and then enters the crossover, so yes, it is a crossover story._

 **Chapter 1.): "The Deal of Darkness." Part 1**

 **Author's Notes Beginning Chapter 1.):** _Please, I beg of you, tell me what you think of the storyline._

Dawn sat beside Xander in the home they'd constructed in the Perdition Dimension they were trapped in and living in since they closed the doorway from there to Earth and felt incredibly sad; she missed her sister, Buffy, and her friends. So she rested her head on Alexander Harris's shoulder as she sat there, feeling downright miserable. Her mood was reflected in the weather of this weird world, it was dreary and rainy today, such was her Key powers that she was accidentally changing the weather of this place with her sorrow over missing her family and friends. _'I wonder what my classmates are studying today.'_ Dawn thought to herself as she felt a tear run down her face beside her nose on its left side, she just felt so incredibly sad right now.

They'd turned down Lilah Morgan's offered deal just about a week ago, and only now was Xander finally realizing just how sad his companion felt. "What's the matter, Dawnie?" he asked her tenderly, recalling their time dating.

"I'm just homesick, I guess, Xander. I miss my family and friends so much." she replied.

Some of their companions and her subjects in this dimension just then began to pick up on her feelings, but couldn't comprehend how someone so powerful could suffer so much, to them; it was the power _less_ who suffered, at the hands of the power _ful_ at that,and not the reverse, so how come their goddess was suffering so? It didn't make any sense to them, but they wisely kept their mouths shut on the topics they considered, or talked about them in hushed tones and whispers.

Some time later, while Buffy ransacked some demon-owned shops along with her boyfriend, Spike, and pressured Willow and Giles to help her find Dawn, for she was worried about her, Dawn and Xander proceeded to explore their new realm and try to figure out what portal leads where, and how to find their way home to Earth... along their journeys, they ran across what appeared to be a man standing out there on a hillock in what appeared to be a white poncho of wool. They didn't remember him, but he'd walked right past Lilah, Morgan when she went away from them, while she was feeling a bit dejected after having failed to recruit them into a deal with her lawfirm, he'd turned her wave into a high-five, in fact, something that had reassured her.

As they approached this strange man, he called out to them, and his voice sounded human enough- that in and of itself was a surprise: it was highly unusual to encounter humans in this realm, the locals usually ate them, ironically, so clearly this was a fellow of some power to survive here long, and Dawn would have found out immediately if he had arrived while she was present here, so in tune with this place was she that her key powers would inform her at the very moment another human arrives! Xander's question to her confirmed to her that he did not know at all about that gift she had. "Do you recognize him, I haven't seen him here at all." he asked her.

Dawn shook her head "No, Xander, I'd have known if this fellow wasn't here when we arrived, my senses are so in tune with this place that if I walked into a room that's pitch black here, I'd detect everybody in the room immediately if the room is in this dimension, or any other Hell Dimension, in fact." she said to him as they walked, side by side with her to his right up the hill to see this stranger more closely.

Clearing some foliage, the twosome of humans met this strange man just standing there at the crest of the hill, looking calmly at them, he knew who they were, but also understood without a single doubt that they would be frightened if he came into their lives with all his gruesome glory, so hence the disguise to fool them. "Come walk with me." He said, invitingly to them "It's so rare to meet humans here, and we rarely last so long in this environment at all that it's frankly refreshing to meet some who're strong and durable enough to survive." this stranger suggested, concerned.

 **End Chapter 1 Author's Notes:** _Who do you think this fellow they just met really is? Please answer with whatever function the website allows you to, and I'll try to reply to your response._

 _This chapter will be in two parts, this being Part 1._


End file.
